


I've always loved you (?)

by Tsukashisan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukashisan/pseuds/Tsukashisan
Summary: Rufus loves Sting, but the dragonslayer doesn't feel the same. However, after an unexpected encounter, Rufus is now faced with someone else's feelings: Gray's.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Rufus Lore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	I've always loved you (?)

**Author's Note:**

> This little tale is based of one of my own histories, which I wrote when I was 14 (and posted on Spirit).  
> Now I'm almost 20, and I decided its time I rewrite it.
> 
> I have been away for many years because I thought people didn't want to read what I had to offer. But now I feel like starting again so, If you're here reading this, all I have to say is: thank you.
> 
> I love you guys.  
> A kiss,  
> Tsu.

Writer’s POV

It was late night when Sabertooth's main team arrived at the appointed hotel. After such a long and exhausting trip, all Rufus wished for was a place to rest. That had to wait, however, as Sabertooth had a big surprise waiting for them at the parlor when they arrived. As it seemed, Fairy Tail's main team was also to be hosted in the same hotel, and had only just arrived as well.

How could it be that both teams had a mission to accomplish so close together? And that they had chosen the same area and hotel as base?

Natsu was the first one to say something about the matter, angry that the teams not only had to share the hotel but, as they discussed with the receptionist, they'd also have to share the same floor. Erza was quick to silence him, though, pointing out that she was tired, and if he kept on going, it wasn't sabertooth's team he would have to worry about later.

Rufus kept quiet during the whole exchange, looking upwards but not paying the mess any attention. Truth was, he didn't care. He had other more important things to worry about, and was exhausted.

A few minutes later, with everything settled, both teams went to their respective rooms to unpack. 

~ • ~ • ~ 

In Sabertooth's boy's room, Orga, having nothing else to do and feeling restless after a long day of traveling, decided he would go out for some food.

“Wait,” Rogue walked to the door and turned to Orga, who had stopped to listen. “I'll go with you. We all need food, so I think I'd best if I go buy some for us all, as I don't think you will be back soon…?”

“Yeah. I was indeed thinking about taking a walk around the block.” Orga agreed. 

Rogue nodded. “So, Sting, Rufus, what should I bring you both?” 

“Anything is fine, Rogue. Thank you.” Rufus politely said while putting away his hat and mask.

“I'd like something hot. Maybe mexican?” Sting said with a grin that made Rogue… blush a little? It was subtle, but Rufus noticed it, making something inside him squirm.

“Ok, then. Let's go, Orca.”

And with that, Rogue and Orca left, leaving Rufus and Sting alone.

Rufus's POV

I had just finished unpacking when I noticed how quiet the room had become. Sting usually was a chitchat, and quiet around him could never mean something good. 

“Sting?” my tone was calm and I was careful not to let him see through my real worry. I could never let him know the truth about how I felt about him. Sting loved someone else, and I knew very well that he saw me as no more than his trusted friend, and I could not break that trust. “Is there something wrong? You seem… awfully quiet.” I gave nothing away, although I knew very well the reason behind his worry: Rogue. He couldn't know I knew him that much, though, or that I observed him to such depths.

“Well, Rufus, actually…” Sting sat down on the hotel's armchair with a grunt. “I guess I need to share this with someone. And since you're the only one who knows about me and Rogue, maybe you can actually help me with this. I was wondering…” he lowered his voice. “If I should ask him to, you know, take our relationship to the next step. Understand what I mean?”

And just like that, all hope inside me broke. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth as I bit my tongue not to say what I wanted, buy what I should. As a friend. “Yes, Sting. You know he likes you too, right? I can see it written all over his face when he looks at you. Both of you deserve to move on. Be happy. We never know how the day of tomorrow will be, after all.”

Sing smiled. It was a beautiful sight, yet one hard to see. It was hard to know that, although I may have caused it, it wasn't really meant for me. 

“Look, I… I forgot I left my wallet inside Yukino's purse. Seeing Fairy Tail here took my mind out of things, I guess.” I turned my back to Sting and faced the door. “Good luck.” I proud myself over the fact my voice didn't sound any different right there, in the end. As I opened the door and left, however, it was hard to hold the quiet sob that left my lips.

I started walking forward with no clear place to go in mind. I wasn't hungry anymore. I was, however, tired, and not really paying attention to my surroundings. I just knew that I didn't want to be there when Rogue arrived; it would be just too much to take in.

With my mind clouded with what to do and where to go, I didn't realize I was walking too fast until I slammed into something. No. Into Someone.

“G-Gray?” I looked up at the ice mage. “I'm sorry. I should've paid better attention to where I was going. Are you ok?” I stepped back.

As it seems, however, Gray wasn't easily fooled.

“What happened, Rufus? Are you ok?” Gray grabbed my arm, forcing our eyes to meet.

“What? Me?” I tried to straighten myself so I sounded more secure of my words. At least on the outside… “I'm completely fine. It's nothing. As I said, I was just distracted.”

“Nothing? Rufus, one doesn't need to know you that well to realize something is up.” Gray tightened his grip on my arm, but surprisingly? It didn't hurt. It just felt… Warm. “Come on. You're coming with me to my room. Let's chat a little.”

“I'm sorry, but I'm not going anywhere with you.” for some reason, albeit the circumstances, I struggled inside with that decision. My voice wasn't as confident anymore. I kept it level, but I knew Gray saw right through it, and I knew he knew that I thought about saying yes. And that I'd surrender if he pushed just a little more.

And pushing it's what he did.

“It wasn't a request, Rufus. We're going.” his eyes held a will to win I've never seen before. Not even in our previous fight a few months ago. And that will weekend my defenses.

“Ok.” I caved, and with a petulant smile, Gray victoriously pulled me by my arm away towards his room.

~ • ~ • ~

Once inside, I questioned myself; where Natsu was? Shouldn't the dragonslayer be together with his best friend? I looked around. Nothing. There was no second suitcase.

“If you're worried about someone coming in, don't be. We're alone. Natsu was making too much of a fuss about being here with you guys, so we disjoined rooms.” Gray went to the small fridge by the side of the bed and took two water bottles. “Please, sit down and have a drink.”

“Thank you.” I reached out for the bottle and sat on the bed. Gray sat down as well, but he did so on the chair, angling it towards me but giving me space to breathe.

The silence went on for a little while. 

“So, what's wrong?” Gray looked at me, serious. I bit my lip, but said nothing. “Come on, Rufus. Trust me a little here.”

Did I Trust him? Should I?

I picked at my lips, deep in through. But I already knew the answer from the start. “I like Sting. Romantically.” Gray's expression didn't change much, except for the fact that I saw him show a displeased look for a second. I sighed. What was I expecting, after all? That he would get me? “But he is in love with Rogue, and Rogue… Well, he feels the same way. So, that's it. I shall be going now.” I got up to leave. I didn't want to be there anymore. I hated prejudiced people.

“Wait!” Gray moved to block my way. When he touched my face, I froze in place. Then he wiped a tear of mine, and that's when I realized I was crying. “Rufus, I'm so sorry. Look at me.” my body moved against better judgment, and I looked up to the deep black that was his eyes. “Sometimes things don't happen the way we want them to. But time and true friendship can help us heal.” Gray took a lock of my blonde hair and put it behind my ear. “Besides, I think Sting is an idiot. Anyone who doesn't see how precious you are is. And don't even try to convince me otherwise. I'm known to be pretty stubborn.”

I couldn't help myself but to break in a small grin.

“Look,” Gray held my hips and turned me towards the mirror. “You're beautiful. Even more when you smile.” the ice mage squeezed me a little before letting go with a slight blush.

“Gray, are you saying that you—”

“Yes.” I turned around to look directly at him, trusting that the mirror was playing jokes with my sight. But no. I couldn't have imagined the fire in his eyes, or the desire in there.

The desire for me.

“G-Gray, I...” I was at a loss of words. Gray liked me? What on earth was happening?

“I'm sorry, Rufus. I overstepped. You need to rest now. Don't think too much about this, ok? It's fine.”

“But—”

“No buts. I'm begging you, Rufus. Just rest for awhile. I will wake you up later.” Gray lead me to the bed. “Please? So I don't have to worry?”

It all seemed very strange to me. But again, I was so tired. Emotionally and physically. And what would I do if I left now, anyway? I wasn't going back to my room. To our room. Not when that meant facing Sting and Rogue as a third wheel to their relationship.

With no other ideas in mind, I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. I worried for a second if I would be able to sleep; I'm usually restless around people I didn't know very well. But I shouldn't have worried; in the end, after a few seconds, I fell asleep.

The last thing I remember was a hand in my hair...


End file.
